Spider
Normal= |-| Warrior= Spiders are aggressive Monsters that live in Spider Dens. They can also be spawned from a Spider Queen.They are generally nocturnal; only coming out in daylight if their den is attacked, or if the webbing from their dens is stepped on. Spiders are generally found wandering alone but will join together if one of them is attacked. When killed, all types of Spiders drop Monster Meat, Silk or Spider Glands (valuable resources used in crafting and for healing). All spiders also take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Spider Warrior Spider Warriors are more dangerous versions of normal Spiders which only come out if their den is attacked, a spider is attacked near the den, or they are spawned by a Spider Queen. Spider Warriors are easily distinguished from regular Spiders by the yellow stripes on their bodies, which is also the reason they are sometimes referred to as Tiger Spiders. They are also slightly larger than Spiders. They also are able to jump at you from a distance. Behavior Spiders If any character other than Webber steps on the webbing around a Spider Den during the day, it will cause some Spiders (how many Spiders spawn and what type they are depends on the level of their den) to come out while issuing a battle cry and investigate the spot of webbing. Attacking those Spiders while either party is on the webbing will cause the rest of the spiders inside the den to come out and attack. If the player merely steps on a corner and runs far enough from the webbing, then the Spiders will go to that corner, then give another roar and retreat, but if the player stays on the sticky webbing and remains close enough, they will follow the player until the player or the Spiders die, or they will retreat when the player travels too far. At dusk, Spiders leave their den and roam around. They will eat any meats on the ground including Monster Meat - even from previously killed Spiders. If left alone, they will return to their den at dawn. Spiders caught outside during the day (their den is destroyed or they are too far from it) will fall asleep. Going near the sleeping Spider for a few seconds will wake it up and cause it to attack, though it will go back to sleep if it's outrun. Spiders that get too close to a bright light source such as a Campfire will often be frightened and retreat; however, they can walk right up to fires and will do so if there is food for them. They will also chase the player close to the light source if they are pursuing the player. Spiders will not try to avoid Traps, but walk right into them if placed between them and their aggro target. Spider Warrior Spider Warriors emerge when their Spider Den is attacked or a spider is attacked on the sticky webbing. They will growl when they first spawn and then immediately begin to chase the character or any other creature that may have disturbed the den. Spider Warriors attack by leaping if their enemy is at a distance and snapping up close. After a short time, they will give up the chase but tend to follow the player for a longer distance than normal ones. They'll then return to the area near the den but stay outside until morning. Sleeping Spider Warriors wake up at farther range than normal Spiders. Spider Warriors are absent from first-tier Spider Dens but will always be present in second- and third-tier dens, unless the dens have been completely emptied by killing the spiders inside before more spawn. Hunting Spider Spiders found wandering at Night can easily be killed with melee weapons. When hit, Spiders will be stunlocked and unable to attack for a few moments, during which they can be hit again. After the first Spider is hit once other nearby Spiders will defend it. If they are far enough apart each Spider can be quickly killed before the others are in range. If the player is being chased by multiple Spiders close together he/she can kite them. This involves striking a Spider and then running out of range before other Spiders can attack. Over time each Spider will be hit multiple times and killed. At Night, most Spiders will leave their dens. Larger dens, however, contain many Spiders (Tier 2 and 3 dens spawn Spider Warriors), and only a few leave at a time. When one of these Spiders is killed, another Spider will emerge to take its place. Killing these Spiders as they leave will slowly empty the den and allow it to be destroyed. Emptying a den in this manner will also prevent the spawning of Spider Warriors, who will spawn if the den is attacked before it is empty. Another way is to step on the webbing which will cause some Spiders to emerge (just like during daytime) and then run away. The Spiders won't go back into the den if it's dusk or night. Doing so will not cause Warriors to spawn. If all Spiders are finally outside, you can easily destroy their den because this will not aggro them. Due to a spider being able to be stunlocked Wendy can use this to her advantage with Abigail, as her attack is frequent and can hit more than 10 spiders at once, allowing the spiders to be killed swiftly and quickly with little to no damage to Abigail. It is best to attack the spiders at dusk or Night so as to deal the most damage to them. When fighting spiders along with pigs they can eat the spoils of the battle (Meats and Pig Skins) very fast, so when trying to gather resources you have to be fast and usually you can't manage to get what the pigs drop as they die to the spiders. Spiders can also be caught in small animal Traps. When placed on the ground Traps can be baited with any meat, even that which was gathered from their fellow Spiders, to lure in a Spider. Alternatively, Spiders can be lead into unbaited traps once they start chasing, as they will not try to dodge them. One way to clear a Spider Den is to place several Traps and lead the Spiders (and Spider Warriors) into them after attacking the den to stir them up. You can also place a Lureplant by the Spider Den and surround it with walls except for the plant and the spiders will sometimes go to it. Though the Lureplant will pick up the Monster Meat it drops. Another way to farm them requires you to go into caves to get some Bunny Puffs. Once you get them, use them to build Rabbit Hutches around a den (at least 4). During dusk and night the Bunnymen and the spiders will fight each other, with the bunnies winning. You then can gather all the materials at dawn. This is better than using Pig Men since the Bunnyman won't eat the monster meat dropped by spiders. Spider Warrior Spider Warriors are faster than normal Spiders and jump when they attack. Their attack has a considerable range, but it can be dodged if the player is quick enough to get out of the way. Once a Spider Warrior has attacked, it has a brief cooldown period where it cannot strike again. During this time the it can be hit with any weapon, usually requiring 3 or 4 hits to kill one. Spider Warriors can also be killed using Traps. If a trap is placed prior to the Spider Warriors giving chase, the monster can be lead right into the trap and will be caught; they will sometimes be caught in traps even if they jump over them while attacking. When checked, the trap will contain either a Monster Meat, a Spider Gland, or a piece of Silk. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Spiders when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia * Spider Warriors were added in in the update, Long Live the Queen, while regular Spiders have been in the game since its beginning. * At Night, a spider that gets close to a player's wall may attack it. The spider will generally keep attacking the wall until either the arrival of dawn, it breaks through the wall, or the spider is killed. If the den is far enough away and other spiders are not in the vicinity, it is usually possible to kill the lone spider without alerting other spiders. * When a Spider's nest is burned indirectly (e.g. burning the forest around it), or they are spawned by a Spider Queen they will walk around during Night and sleep outside during the day. * Spiders are the mobs with the highest variation in the game, with six variations when you include their queen; two are found on the surface (and are from the same "spider family", since they may all spawn from the same den/orifice), two are found in the first level of the caves (which are also related, since they may also spawn from the same spilagmite), while the final spider (the dangling depth dweller) is found in the ruins. * Pigs used to eat dropped meats as fast as the spiders, but now they have a delay. * Shadow Creatures that spawn from Nightmare Lights can activate the Dweller's web, which if left unchecked will spawn a big number of spiders over time. * A safe way to walk around a spider nest is to walk around the edge of the web. Usually works best if the spider webs are placed near edges of the map and there is no way around the web from the other side. This can be very useful to avoid fights. * All variation of spiders in the game have six legs instead of eight. * Webber can befriend spiders in a similar fashion that other characters befriend Pigs. As a result, Spiders are not hostile towards Webber while Pigs are. * Webber is a child who lives in the Spider that once attempted to eat him, you can find evidence of this by reading his in-game quotes. Gallery Category:Mobs Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Sanity Loss Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Followers Category:Cave Creatures Category:Surface Creatures